


Pain

by incrediblytired



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters Bunker, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Teen Angst, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is living in the bunker. She is depressed and turns to self harm. Who is there to help her?<br/>rated T for descriptions of self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!  
>  This work contains descriptions of self harm. This can be triggering to some. Not beta'd. Part of Claire in the bunker series.

Claire admitted, she had been pretty out of it the past few days. She had been living in the bunker for about two weeks now, and she really did enjoy it. After her run in with Nick it was nice to have a sense of home and family. The fact that the men in the bunker didn't whore her out was a bonus. Honestly, she was living the life here. Three meals a day (Dean was a surprisingly good cook), she didn't pay rent, got pretty much whatever she wanted thinks to the boys and her angel guardian, and the only thing they asked in return was she attend school. 

But even she knew the perfect life didn't magically erase depression. The depression, if anything, was at its worst. She was sure it had something to do with her last, borderline traumatic, housing. The worthlessness fed to her there easily carried over. Despite the constant reassurances by Castiel, who she had all but accepted as her parent, she was still here. 

Claire was currently in the bathroom. It was rather clinical, as it was a communal shower made for boring library men. She was just thankful she the door locked. She was also thankful that the boys had yet to question anything she had done. Of course, she hadn't done this yet...

But regardless, they never questioned. This was understandable, as they had no idea how long it takes to shave a pair of legs, or shampoo a long head of hair. Well, Sam might. This was what Claire was currently counting on, the boys not know or caring how long was to long in the shower. 

Claire turned on the faucet and turned on the shower. She stepped away from the spray and double checked the door. It was locked. She walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror above it. She looked empty. She felt empty.

She slid her jacket off and set it on the sink next to the one she was standing at. She picked up the package of razors she had set there when she walked in and ripped them open. She was thankful that she picked the cheap brand as she began to rip the tiny blades from the plastic. Once extracted, she twirled it in her fingers a couple of times before looking up into the mirror. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. 

She let out a shaky breathe before pressing the blade into her left wrist, running it in a horizontal line. Red beads of blood began to leak from the womb and Claire didn't feel any better. This was supposed to make her feel better, right? People did this to feel better, and all she was getting was a tiny sting. Why was she doing this? How had she let herself get so fucked up to this point?!

She was now openly sobbing, hand still clutching the blade, and wrist still bleeding. Her vision was blurred and she was ugly crying. She didn't know what to do or how to mend it, and was completely beside herself for the second time this month. She decided to do now the only thing she knew to do. 

"Castiel?" she asked quietly, hoping heaven was well versed in sobs. 

There was a light fluttering noise and Castiel appeared behind her. As she was still standing in front of the mirror she took note of this, turned around, and pressed her body against him. She let the tears flow and the blade drop. 

"Claire, you are hurt... You have hurt yourself..." Castiel begen, seeming incredibly confused. Claire heard another flutter and opened her eyes. They were now standing in her bedroom. Cas pushed her away from his chest in a single fluid movement, and a part of Claire began to panic. She had truly messed up this time. Her angel was leaving her. 

However, instead of mojoing away he placed two fingers to her wrist and the red little line disappeared. She looked up at him.

"Claire... You should not hurt yourself. It's..." He sighed before sitting them both down on the bed, propped up against pillows, and Claire tucked up in his chest. 

"I know that your mind is hurting. I wanted to wait for you to seek help on your own. Had I know this would occur I would not of done so... Claire, I will get you help. You can be made better. But you must promise me you will not attempt to harm yourself again. If you feel the urge to do so, call me and I will come. If you need me at all, call. I am usually in the bunker, but that is not of import. Just know I am only a prayer away," he paused for a moment while looking down at Claire. Her tears had subsided and her feelings were more present and controlled, "Do you understand, Claire?"

Claire looked up at her literal angel and a smile crossed her face. 

"Yes," she said, as well as a silent thank you.


End file.
